Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, and countless types of Internet-capable devices are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modem life. As such, the demand for data connectivity via the Internet, cellular data networks, and other such networks, is growing. However, there are many areas of the world where data connectivity is still unavailable, or if available, is unreliable and/or costly. Accordingly, additional network infrastructure is desirable.
Some systems may provide network access via a balloon network operating in the stratosphere. Because of the various forces experienced by these balloons during deployment and operation, there is a balancing of needs between flexibility and stability of materials. The balloons may be made of more flexible envelope material configured in sections or lobes to create a “pumpkin” or lobed balloon. The lobes may be supported by a plurality of tendons.
The tendons are used to bear some of the load caused by inflating the balloon envelope. These tendons also help maintain the shape of the envelope while the balloon is in flight. Typically, the tendons are ropes that can be attached to the balloons using bar tacks or specialized knots. However, using ropes with bar tacks can cause an overall drop in the tendons strength and tying these specialized knots can be an expensive and time-consuming process.